Curly Hair
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: While getting ready to go to a movie, Elena and Damon get into a discussion about hair. Her naturally curly hair, his 1864 hair and an insecurity of Elena's relating to her hair. And somehow tickling gets involved...


…**don't ask where the idea for this came from, I know it's random XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Damon let himself into the Gilbert one Friday evening. He was going to take Elena out to a movie. Something that may have been odd a few months ago, but was normal now ever since _he _left.

Stefan. Damon and Elena's plan had been to search for him once Damon was well enough, but a simple note nearly stopped them:

_Dear Damon and Elena,_

_I exchange for the cue to save Damon's life, I gave myself up to Klaus. I don't know when or if I'll be back._

_Elena, I am so sorry for leaving you like this. But Damon is my brother and I couldn't let him die, even if it meant sacrificing myself._

_Damon, you have lost so many people in your life and I had no intention of adding myself to that list. But you have Elena. And she has you. I know you will take care of each other in my absence._

_I love you both._

_Love,_

_Stefan._

But eventually, Damon and Elena went to search for Stefan, but to no avail. Any leads they ever got lead them to a dead end. After almost two months away from home in search of Stefan, they returned Mystic Falls. And Elena fell into a deep depression. She barely ate, spending most of her time in room. Damon often came over to cook or just keep Elena company. Jeremy had been acting odd lately and was rarely ever home. Bonnie had been equally as busy and Caroline was busy with filling in her mother on everything that had happened and the growing love triangle between herself, Tyler and Matt – but that's a story for another day.

After spending so much time with him, Elena grew closer to Damon and slowly edged out of her depression - even though they hadn't spoken about their kiss or Damon's deathbed confession…yet. It didn't seem necessary with the way their relationship was gradually progressing.

And now, almost a year and a half later, Elena was back to the old Elena everyone knew and love. Stefan was still a touchy subject and his name was rarely bought up.

Hearing the hair dryer running upstairs, Damon made his way to Elena's room.

"Elena, I'm here!" he announced as he entered her room. He went into the bathroom to find Elena finishing up drying her hair.

"Hey, I'm almost done," she said with a small smile. She was already dressed in a dark green, short sleeve shirt, jeans and black converse sneakers. She had just finished drying her hair so that it was extremely curly. She went to reach for her straightening iron, but Damon's hand on hers stopped her.

"Leave it," he said with a grin, running his free hand through her curls, "Your hair looks better curly. Why don't you ever wear it like this?" Elena looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.

"I look like Katherine when I keep my hair curly," she said, wrinkling her nose, "I look enough like her as it is, at least I change my hair." Damon chuckled, standing behind Elena so that he could see her in the mirror.

"You hair is nothing like Katherine's," he said, resting his chin on top of her hair and tossing Elena's hair over her shoulders, "Katherine's hair is wavy and she always styles it meticulously perfect. You hair is very curly and playful and it complements your face." He pinched Elena's cheek playfully. She giggled, pushing his hand.

"I guess your right," she said, looking at herself in the mirror and running a hand through her curls.

"How about this?" Damon said, "You keep your hair curly and – if you give me a few minutes – I'll go out with my naturally curly hair too." Elena turned to face Damon, raising an eyebrow.

"But your hair is straight," she said, tilting her head to the side, as if Damon's hair would turn curly is she changed the angle she looked at him.

"You're not the only one with a straightening iron Miss Gilbert," Damon said with a smirk, "You think I wake up looking this beautiful? Well…I do, but my hair has a mind of its own. Now out, I've got to get ready." Elena laughed as she left. She grabbed a book and read while she waited for Damon. She heard the sink run and then the blow dryer going.

"Are you ready yet?" Elena called out.

"Don't rush me woman!" Damon said. Elena just rolled her eyes and continued reading.

Finally, the bathroom door opened and Damon stepped out…and Elena fell over onto the bed laughing.

"Well that didn't bruise my ego at all," Damon said sarcastically. Elena giggled, walking over to Damon and playing with his unruly, black curls.

"So back in 1864 when there were no hair dryers…" Elena said, "This is how you looked?"

"Yes," Damon said. Elena broke down into a fit of giggles. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'll give you something to laugh about," he said with a smirk. At vampire speed, he had Elena pinned onto her bed and tickled her mercilessly.

"D-Damon," Elena laughed, "Come on! Stop! I…can't…breath!" She fought against Damon even though, of course, he didn't stop. Eventually, he let her win and allowed Elena to knock him back onto the bed. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

"What time does the movie start," she asked, drumming her fingers on his broad chest.

"In about an hour," Damon said, "We should get going soon so if you would so kindly get off of me so we can go…" Elena tilted her head to the side, her chocolate brown eyes glinting mischievously.

"I don't know…" she said, "I'm pretty comfy here." Damon decided to remind Elena who was more powerful and quickly flipped her over so that he was on top of her.

"Vampire remember?" he said with a grin. He kissed the tip of her nose and then got off of her. He held out his hand to Elena to help her up. And as they walked down the stairs to Damon's car, Elena never did let go of Damon's hand…

**So there's**_** Curly Hair**_**. Am I the only one who can totally picture Damon straightening his hair in the morning XD I mean, what ever did happen to his curly, 1864 hair? I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
